


The Second Dinner

by mochipii



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom Bedelia Du Maurier, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Suicide Attempt, Past Violence, Sub OC, past self harm, self harm scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochipii/pseuds/mochipii
Summary: Bedelia Du Maurier survived.This fic is dedicated to the Goddess, Gillian Anderson on her birthday, today, August 9th in the year 2020.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier / OC, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	The Second Dinner

N.N hurried her steps. Today she's going to meet Doctor Bedelia Du Maurier. Never in a million years she would finally commit to therapy, but after she met Doctor Du Maurier, she admitted to finally needing professional help and felt the benefit.

She met her when she was having a meltdown on the bus stop. She was sitting still, frozen to the seat of the bus stop when she felt someone sat beside her. N.N went rocking back and forth not realizing the movement disturbed the person sitting next to her. The woman touched her arm, politely asking her to stop the rocking movement since it was also making the seat rocking and uncomfortable.

N.N turned her head, but not looking up to her, "I'm sorry," and stopped the rocking she didn't even realize making.

Both of them sat there without interacting.

"What bus number are you waiting?" the woman asked.

It took a while for N.N to realize, she was talking to her.

***

"Doctor, I'm here," N.N opened the front door, letting herself inside the house and goes directly to the kitchen. She put down the groceries on the counter by the sink and started to unload the content. Opening a bag of apples and put them in a large bowl, filling the bowl with water and pour a little bit of dish soap and stir everything. As she set the cutting board and knife next to the sink she felt a strange feeling.

She turned around to face Bedelia, who turned her head towards her and back to her front. N.N followed Bedelia's eyes to her left and saw them. Two men, standing opposite Bedelia on the end corner of the kitchen. Both of them leaning on the counter top along the wall.

The men gave her a polite nod and smile. She did the same to them. Something hit her, it's them. They were all over the news two years ago. Their immaculate appearance now looks very different from the mugshots the police published all over the news, that's why she didn't instantly recognize them. Besides, it's been two years, nobody really cared about that anymore as the media stopped covering them.

The air in the kitchen felt tense even though both men and Bedelia seemed relax and smiling. N.N didn't like this. She's not sure how to react to all of this when one of the man made a sound and strike a conversation with Bedelia. The other man, the older one, just stood by his side occasionally shifting his gaze between the younger man and Bedelia. The air is thick with tension even when the conversation is calm and polite. Until the younger man's voice hiked a notch. They still converse politely but the air has changed, N.N didn't realize that she grabbed the knife and held the hilt tightly, when she felt the older man's eyes switched between her and her right hand on the counter by the sink. He gave her a slightly amused smile, but said nothing. N.N tried her best to look calm but her hand stayed on the knife.

"N.N," Bedelia's voice startled her.

"Yes, Doctor Du Maurier?" she answered without taking her eyes off the two men.

"You can prepare the fruit later."

"Are you sure?"

N.N quietly put the knife down and left the kitchen after Doctor Du Maurier gave her a smile and nod.

***

N.N spent a good five minutes coaxing the cat from under the bushes at the side of the house and now she's got the cat on her lap, feeding her beef jerky, when the front door open, N.N jumped a little.

"Oh, sorry. It's just me." the younger man smiled.

N.N smiled back, "Please don't tell doctor Du Maurier I'm feeding a stray cat here. Not sure if she likes animal though..."

"My lips are sealed," he assured her and proceed to sit on the chair.

"Oh, hey. Do you mind grab the cat food in my backpack there? front pocket. Sorry, couldn't get up, you know the rules when you got animal on your lap"

The younger man, chuckled and ran through her backpack to find a ziplock bag full of dry cat food. He handed them to N.N, and as she stretched out her arm, he couldn't help to notice multiple marks along the inner side of her left arm.

They stayed silent for a while, watching the cat ate.

"Your arm okay?", the younger man casually ask.

N.N froze at his question and unconciously tug on her sweater arm hem to cover her arm more, "Yeah, it's old stuff...the latest was from last year. Managed to not add any since then," she grinned.

"Must be on your worst when it happened, huh?" he continued.

"Well, can't take all the credit myself. Shitty father started it, thought I should be the one to end it. Tried to. Missed by a millimeter, the doctor said. Told me I'm lucky." she chuckled. "Thinking about covering it with tattoo, but it would cost a lot I'm sure. A lot of surface to cover."

"Glad you're here though, otherwise, who would've help that cat? Bedelia doesn't seem to be the animal lover type of person."

N.N smiled at him, "Yeah, thank you....I guess?"

"Still in contact with him?"

"No, he left. One day, he's just...gone."

"I see." the younger man didn't continue the subject, but he remembered the news where a body was found in a house where a minor female was also found locked in the basement in a sad condition. Her whole body full of signs of abuse. No signs of the house being broken from outside, but the man died with multiple stab wound to the chest. As usual, the news stopped reporting it after three days, and nobody knows what happen with the case.

"So, how do you know Bedelia?" he changed subject.

"We met at a bus stop. Doing therapy with her for a year, in exchange of keeping this place spotless. Fair trade I guess, got some payment as well. Very flexible working hour. Can't complain, I think I got more out of this than her." 

"Really?" the younger man seems surprised.

"Yeah, she helped me a lot."

The younger man couldn't help feeling a hint of affection coming from her word.

They both startled when the front door open, "Will, we will have dinner here, and Miss N.N, Bedelia told me about your famous fried rice? Would you mind letting us taste them too? I'll be making the side dish and dessert." the older man appeared on the door smiling.

"Hannibal, don't you have appointment tonight?" Will asked.

"I've rescheduled them."

***

After helping Bedelia to her wheelchair and wheel her to the living room, N.N and Hannibal goes strait to work in the kitchen while Will and Bedelia waits in the living room.

***

Dinner was lovely, Hannibal's cooking was amazing, it was the first time N.N ever tasted something like that. To her own surprise she managed to hold a conversation with the two men, even though most of the conversation revolved around their line of works, but when she was asked and gave her opinion, the men found them interesting. It made her felt appreciated, thus making her happy.

After finishing dessert and wine, the two men bid their leave. Bedelia gave her the signal with her two fingers pointing at the floor. N.N immediately kneel to the side of her wheelchair and listen to Bedelia's words with her chin cupped by her hand. N.N nodded, smiling and goes behind her wheelchair and starts to wheel her to the front door, seeing the two men off.

N.N blushed a bit at the two men's expression watching her interaction with Bedelia earlier. They glanced at each other with a knowing smile and opened the front door. After everyone thanking everyone for a wonderful evening, Hannibal and Will turned and walked to the front gate with Hannibal's hand on Will's lower back, gently guiding him.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope Bryan Fuller didn't kill Bedelia when the series continues. I love Bedelia and she deserves better life after what happen in season 3. I wanted her to have a happy live with someone to love who love her as well.
> 
> I cannot, for the life of me, came up with a good name for the OC, that's why I put N.N.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!


End file.
